crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Killer kitty
violet fox was a 12 year old girl blond hair that went over her right eye blue eyes it was a late evening violet was playing with her cat named luna her friend summer was over there too wanna play some video games violet summer asked her no maybe later how about we take a walk summer suggested sure violet smiled let's go violet rushed along they talked going down the sunset was an orange red it stood out summers brown hair maybe we should go home summer said no way! let's go down this ally the ally was dark they creeped down the ally violet stopped yea maybe we should-violet was cut off by a firm hand around her throat violet! Summer gasped violet bite the mans hand he's a thug violet choked out violet punched the man eye summer watched in horror as the thug pulled out a crow bar and slapped violet a crossed the face with it left a huge cut on her left cheek violet fell the thug went after summer but violet grabbed his foot causing him to fall summer hid the thug gave violet a blow on the head with his crowbar she fell the thug left summer rushed over violet was still breathing she passed out summer went for help an ambulance came and escorted violet to a hospital violet slowly gained conciseness it was night there was another person beside her it was a boy with black hair what is your name he asked violet did not answer she stared at the grandfather clock listening to the deep ticks of the clock .....my name .......I don't remember.......my name is jake the boy said why are you in here jake....... my legs are broken It was an accident just one.....violet asked yes he answered good so you can't run violet ripped the ivy out of her arm what are you doing? Violets arm dripped of blood of how hard she ripped the ivy out she came towards jake get away from me! no jake she came close to him because I'm for your soul she smiled violet dug her nails in his throat jake struggled trying to escape her grasp but it was too late violet slowly pulled her nail out of his neck hmm not real claws violet slowly creeped a smiled on her face I know she jumped out of the window summer was getting ready for bed she drifted into a sleep she woke in the middle of the night to a drop of liquid she looked up and there was violets cat hanging from the ceiling Luna's eyeballs where dripping. With hot blood she was missing her ears and tail she was hanging on a rope tied around her neck summer was petrified she could not move she herd a noise coming from the kitchen summer slowly walked down the hallway it was quiet except for the clock summer looked down there was bloody foot prints leading into the kitchen summer got to the kitchen there was a blood puddle mixed in with milk on the wall was written killer kitty in blood still pouring down for the wall summer saw something out of the corner of her eye a black figure raced a crossed the room the hair on her neck stood up but only to feel hot warm breath right behind her she turned around there was violet but she had .....sown Luna's ears and tail on her .......she stood there smiling she fielded her teeth stained red from killing those contacts from Halloween.....her eyes black with a red slit pupil I'm for your soul violet dashed at summer she tried to run but was pinned to the floor summer struggled to get free how shall we begin violets smiled grew bigger these eyes will do me good violets big black claws dug into summers eyes she pulled her eyes out cutting the pink slimy bloody cord attached summer screamed in pain everything was dark violet claws now bloody hmmm let's have a clawful time she laughed she slid her claws down her arm leaving big gashes violet went over to the next to her other arm we can't forget about this one summer tightened violet then bit her wrist deep then she stomped on it cause ing the bones to break and snap her wrist off summer screamed but violets laughter filled the air along with the smell of boiling blood who are you summer asked I'm the shadow you beat everyday I know everything about you and how you hurt I am killer kitty violet then Slit summers throat a couple of days there was a report of a blond killer with a purple jacket ,cat ears a boy was murdered being clawed and bitten to death on the wall was spelled killer kitty. Category:English Class Failure Category:Wall of Text Category:Blatant Ripoffs Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Shok ending